


I Want

by 12gatsunohime (inkstainedwretch)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstainedwretch/pseuds/12gatsunohime
Summary: This is a game to him;everything'sa game to him.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy
Kudos: 17





	I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal, [here](https://12gatsunohime.livejournal.com/71942.html).
> 
> (From the original post:) Alois's beginning lines in episode 1 of "I desire" and "I yearn for you" can be translated literally as "I want" and "I want you".

The first thing he hears isn't the door being opened, or the window, or the curtains being brushed out of the way, or the footsteps on the carpet, or even the knee that presses down into the mattress behind him. No, the first thing he hears is the whisper against his ear.

"Good evening, Ciel Phantomhive." 

He reels out from under the covers, thrashing at anything and everything within his reach, hitting nothing as the intruder jumps back with a quiet laugh and teeth that flash in the light. The rest of him seems to glow, white and gold, eyes like ice that chill him to the core. He's holding a candelabra Ciel knows is Phantomhive silver, the light from the candles dancing over his frame. _Where did he get that?_ _How did he even get in here?_ It shakes him that his first thought wasn't to wonder where Sebastian is, but that gets put out of his mind rather quickly when he realizes Alois is in a nightshirt, as well, and now he's just confused.

"Did you sleep well?" Alois's smile could cut glass. Or perhaps it's made of glass, sparkling and broken. Even dressed in white, pale and luminous as a ghost, he still feels awfully real, his presence almost a physical weight on the atmosphere. He sets the candelabra down on the nightstand and leans on one knee beside him, that grin getting brighter, sharper. 

Ciel finally finds his voice. 

"Why are you here?" Probably the second or third question he should have asked, but he thinks he might actually get an answer to this one. 

He does, though it's just another laugh, louder this time and much, much closer, and an amused "hmmm" that makes him shiver. 

"You really ought to know the answer to that already. I've told you at least once." 

His face gets very warm, and probably very red ( _anger, it must be_ ).

"Tch. Don't play games with me. If you want something from me, just say so." 

Their foreheads touch, and this time the laughter is soft, low, and he can _feel_ it. Every shake of Alois's shoulders travels through his body and into Ciel's, white-blonde hair scratching against his forehead, noses bumping ever so slightly. He closes his eyes, unable to face the frosty blue before him. 

"Oh, I want," the words are whispered less than an inch away from his own lips, and he can feel the hot breath that accompanies them like a flame in the midst of a snowstorm, "and I want," this time they're at his ear again, though not accompanied by the teasing lick he expected ( _but he's not disappointed by that, really, just surprised_ ), "and I _want_ ," against his neck, the other boy's chest pressing him down until he's lying on his back beneath him, "but I'd much rather _show_ you than tell you. It's so much more fun that way." 

Teeth sink into his neck, fast and sharp as lightning, and when they leave a hot, slick tongue laves the red half-moons before traveling up again, flicking over his ear as though he _knew_. Ciel gasps, tries not to moan, but then there's a mouth covering his own and that clever little tongue is flicking, asking for entrance, so he lets it in and everything is warm and wet and heavy and his eyelids flutter, they _flutter_ , and then whatever still remains of Ciel's pride resurges, indignant and demanding. He pushes up with all his strength and flips them over, presses one hand to Alois's wrist and the other to his shoulder, holding him there. Alois is grinning again, but now his lips are slick and gleaming and his eyes are no longer icy but _burning_. 

"Well?" he asks. "Now that you have me, what will you do with me?"

Ciel starts, then snarls. It's a challenge, and not one he's going to back away from. He lunges, sinks his teeth into the corner of the snow-white throat before him, right where neck meets collarbone, and _sucks_. Alois jumps underneath him, apparently not expecting this, and Ciel grins in satisfaction as he hears the boy shout, his breathing rapid and shallow. He keeps at it, going slowly up his neck, admiring the inkblots of broken blood vessels he leaves in his wake. Alois's eyes have slipped shut, his hand not being held down is clutching a whole handful of the pillow above his head. Ciel reaches his jawline and gives it a small nip before claiming his mouth and swallowing all of the delicious noises Alois is making, feeling wonderfully complacent. 

Alois's hand moves from the pillow to the side of Ciel's face, his other hand slipping down to clasp their fingers together. They stay like this for a moment, suspended in a temporary false tenderness, and then Alois lifts Ciel's face away from his and breathes deeply. 

"Wonderful," he sighs. "Now, where's yours?" 

"My what?"

"Your weakness," Alois leans up a bit, slides his fingers over Ciel's right eyelid to close it. "After all, we're not so different, really." And he presses his tongue to Ciel's closed eye, the seals of their contracts separated only by a thin layer of skin. Ciel freezes, his other eye wide and twitching slightly.

"I wonder," Alois whispers, "what would happen if they touched?" 

Then they're flipped again, and Alois takes the opportunity to grind his hips down into Ciel's, making the shorter boy tense up when he realizes what they've gotten themselves into. A treacherous thought floats to the surface, and for a moment he thinks that maybe Alois isn't the only one who wants something here. A voice brings him back to reality. 

"Well?" Alois's fingertips brush over his chest, not holding him down (his hips and eyes and voice seem to be doing that with little trouble). "Where's yours? It was a lucky guess that you found mine." 

Quick fingers begin popping the buttons of his nightshirt open ( _the buttons that Sebastian fastened closed that evening_ ), and then the fingertips are there again, not enough to be a real touch but enough for him to feel it. This is a game to him; _everything's_ a game to him, and Ciel keeps his face as blank as possible, because he won't let himself lose. 

Alois explores with his whole hand now, making swirling patterns with his fingertips, gliding through his hair, tugging slightly just to be sure, then down the side of his face. They linger at his ear, and Ciel's expression falters for a moment, but only a moment. Alois doesn't look disappointed, but intrigued, and Ciel looks at the dark line on the side of his neck, remembers the way he came completely undone, and thinks if he finds what he is looking for, all bets are off. 

The hands have moved to his neck now, pressing a bit with the fingernails right where Ciel had bit him, before traveling down his shoulders and chest, pausing to tweak at a nipple. He laughs when Ciel looks annoyed at this, apparently not missing the flush of color that accompanies it. But the hands keep moving. One of them takes Ciel's arm and brings it up, so that Alois can kiss his wrist and palm. Ciel gives an unexpected shiver when he presses an open-mouthed kiss to the inside of his wrist, but his expression does not change, even when Alois bites down gently, and so Alois keeps looking. 

Ciel gets worried when the hands reach his stomach and Alois shifts himself so he is seated on his knees instead of his hips. Part of him (a very responsive and very irrational part of him) misses the contact, but when the nightshirt is completely open and the rough edges of Alois's fingernails graze against the inside of his hip, he jolts and bucks his hips up, eyes snapping shut and breath hitching. Twin bolts of pleasure rush down his front and meet between his legs, doubling in intensity when Alois puts his mouth to the other hip and sucks the same way Ciel did to his throat. Ciel is making noises he didn't know his throat could make, high and breathy and shameful. 

_Damn it._

"Ooooh, I never would've guessed," Alois blows on the spot he just bit, and the coolness makes Ciel clench his teeth and hiss. "I wonder how far this goes..." And he uses his hands to hold Ciel's legs down while his mouth goes diagonally inward, alternating sides as he nips his way down the border between hips and thighs. Ciel's hands can't seem do decide where to be, flailing uselessly between reaching for Alois's hair to make him stop and clutching in the sheets beside him because he doesn't want it to stop, not ever. His teeth have unclenched, but his heart is in his ears, and his voice seems to have a mind of its own at this point, because it sounds so much _needier_ than--

"Haa-aa- _aaah_!" Alois reaches the center and he draws his tongue upward in a long, hot lick right up the underside of where he needs it the most. Ciel's hands make up their mind and push him up onto his knees, but it takes him a minute to do anything else because Alois moves too, and oh. Hot. Wet. All over. Ciel can't even think for a minute, especially not when he can feel Alois laughing again, though this time from a completely different place. 

Just as his elbows are about to buckle and put him on his back again, he gets a hold of himself and yanks Alois up by the shoulder of his nightshirt, trying to push him down and failing because Alois is pushing back just as hard. So instead he just pulls Alois's nightshirt open, something Alois seems only too happy to cooperate with, and then he grabs him from behind and pulls them both together, groaning in satisfaction as he gets the friction he needs. Alois holds him by the hips, scratching gently at the insides with his thumbnails, and Ciel feels his knees shake slightly but he stays upright, carding a hand in Alois's beautiful hair and locking their mouths together. 

They grind against each other, neither one relenting, pressing and stroking and scratching and kissing and moaning until Ciel can hear a slight shake in Alois's voice, and he grins and lets go so he can sink his teeth into the unmarked side of his neck, inwardly celebrating as he hears a shaky whisper of "Ciel, _Ciel--_ ** _oh_** ," because he knows he's won. He feels a warm splash on his hips, feels Alois go bowstring-tense and then completely boneless against him, collapsing backwards and taking Ciel with him. Alois leans up to bite his earlobe, takes his hand, slicks it with the mess on his own stomach, and wraps it around Ciel, pumping and twisting. His other hand moves down to his thigh, scraping gently up and around. He lets Ciel's first cry of pleasure spill into his mouth, and then closes his teeth around his lower lip so the second one can bounce off the windowpanes. Ciel falls forward, lies like that for a moment, and then submits to the wave of exhaustion that overcomes him. 

~~~

When he wakes up, he is on his stomach, and the pillow beneath him has a tear in it that might have been made by teeth or by fingernails, he can't tell. Alois is nowhere to be found, the only visible sign he might have ever been there the candelabra on his nightstand, the candles melted down to nothing and leaving pearls of wax on the nightstand. But he can feel the other signs: the sore spots on his neck, the scratches on his hips, and the tiny, ice-blue button nestled in the sheets by his arm. 

Sebastian comes in to wake him up a few minutes later, his voice all-knowing and smug. 

"I heard quite a bit of noise from the young master's room last night," he said, "but when I looked in to check, you had already fallen asleep again. I must admit, it is rare for the young master to sleep on his stomach. Have your nightmares come back?"

Ciel takes the candelabra from the nightstand and throws it at him. 


End file.
